Article 95: National Anthems- En Garde
TANZANIAN: Mungu ibariki Afrika Wabariki Viongozi wake Hekima Umoja na Amani Hizi ni ngao zetu Afrika na watu wake. Ibariki Afrika Ibariki Afrika Tubariki watoto wa Afrika. *THAI: prà-thêt thai ruam lûeat-núea chât chúea thai, pen prà-cha rát, phà-thai khŏng thai thúk sùan, yù dam-rong khong wái dâi tháng muan, dûay thai lúan măi, rák să-mák-khi thai ní rák sà-ngòp, tàe thŭeng róp mâi-khlàt, èk-kà-rât chà mâi hâi khrai khòm khì, sà-là lûeat thúk yàt pen chât phli, thà-loeng prà-thêt chât thai thá-wi mi chai chá-yo. *TOGOLESE: Salut à toi pays de nos aïeux, Toi que les rendait forts, Paisibles et joyeux, Cultivant vertu, vaillance, Pour la prospérité Que viennent les tyrans, Ton cœur soupire vers la liberté, Togo debout, luttons sans défaillance, Vainquons ou mourons,mais dans la dignité, Grand Dieu, toi seul nous a exaltés, Du Togo pour la prospérité, Togolais viens, bâtissons la cité. *TONGAN: ʻE ʻotua māfimafi ko homau ʻeiki koe ko koe ko e falalaʻanga mo e ʻofa ki Tonga. ʻAfio hifo ʻemau lotu ʻaia ʻoku mau faí ni mo ke tali homau loto ʻo maluʻi ʻa Tupou. *TRINIDADIAN/ TOBAGON: Forged from the love of liberty In the fires of hope and prayer With boundless faith in our destiny We solemnly declare: Side by side we stand Islands of the blue Caribbean sea, This our native land We pledge our lives to thee. Here every creed and race finds an equal place, And may God bless our nation Here every creed and race finds an equal place, And may God bless our nation *TUNISIAN: Humat al-hima ya humat al-hima Halummu halummu li-majdi-z-zaman Laqad sarakhat fi 'uruqina-d-dima Namutu namutu wa yahya-l-watan Litadwi-s-samawatu bira'diha Ila 'izzi Tunis ila majdiha Rijala-l-biladi Wa shubbanaha Fala 'asha fi Tunis man khanaha Wa la 'asha man laysa min jundiha Namutu wa nahya 'ala 'ahdiha Hayata-l-kirami wa mawta-l-'idham Humat al-hima ya humat al-hima Halummu halummu li-majdi-z-zaman *TURKISH: Korkma, sönmez bu şafaklarda yüzen al sancak; Sönmeden yurdumun üstünde tüten en son ocak. O benim milletimin yıldızıdır, parlayacak; O benimdir, o benim milletimindir ancak. *TURKMENISTANI: Janym gurban sana, erkana ýurdum Mert pederleň ruhy bardyr könülde. Bitarap, Garaşsyz topragyn nurdur Baýdagyn belentdir dünýan önünde. Halkyň guran baky beýik binasy Berkarar döwletim, jigerim - janym. Başlaryň täji sen, diller senasy Dünýä dursun, sen dur, Türkmenistanym! Gardaşdyr tireler, amandyr iller Owal-ahyr birdir bizin ganymyz. Harasatlar almaz, syndyrmaz siller Nesiller döş gerip gorar şanymyz. Halkyň guran baky beýik binasy Berkarar döwletim, jigerim - janym. Başlaryň täji sen, diller senasy, Dünýä dursun, sen dur, Türkmenistanym! *TUVALUVAN: Tuvalu mo te Atua Ko te Fakavae sili, Ko te ala foki tena, O te manuia katoa; Loto lasi o fai, Tou malo saoloto; Fusi ake katoa Ki te loto alofa; Kae amo fakatasi Ate atu fenua. "Tuvalu mo te Atua" Ki te se gata mai! Tuku atu tau pulega Ki te pule mai luga, Kilo tonu ki ou mua Me ko ia e tautai. "Pule tasi mo ia" Ki te se gata mai, Ko tena mana Ko tou malosi tena. Pati lima kae kalaga Ulufonu ki te tupu. "Tuvalu ko tu saoloto" Ki te se gata mai!